


Pride

by xbamxheartagramx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Nonbinary Character, Other, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbamxheartagramx/pseuds/xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Eddie and Venom attend a Pride parade. Fluff, feelings, and some violence ensue.CW: Sexual harrasment, male on male sexual harrasment, murdering sexual harrassers. Possible catharcism.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't seen a Pride fic yet??? Where y'all at? Come back to the fandom! 
> 
> I took a social media break, got my shift changed at work, and I'm feeling high on life and maybe, also this blunt, but hey at least we're getting some fan service out if it. 
> 
> CW: Sexual harassment, male on male sexual harrasment, murdering sexual harrassers. Maybe this is a coping mechanism. 
> 
> I shamelessly put my daughter in this fic. Sue me, she's the light of my life and would fucking love Pride. She named our new kitten Nelly Rainbow bc she has stripes and looks like a rainbow and that makes her happy. Fuck kids give you the feels. 
> 
> Oh god I rambled so long. I do apologize. Enjoy this fic that I don't hate.

**_Eddie?_ **

 

"Hnn?" Eddie taps away at this keyboard, gnawing a pen in thought as the story flows from his fingertips. 

 

**_What is pride?_ **

 

Eddie pauses his writing, brow furrowed in confusion. "Like seven deadly sins pride or we're gay and happy about it pride?" He glances over his shoulder at the alien form pooled across his shoulders. Venom is staring intently at something on his phone, eyespots wide with curiosity. 

 

**_Pride in reference to the month known as June, Eddie._ **

 

"That's the gay kind." Eddie chuckles, saving his progress and closing the program. "June is pride month. During the month members of the LGBT+ community and allies have parades and talk about their lives in celebration." 

 

**_Why?_ **

 

Eddie fiddles with his bracelets. Sometimes he forgets how little Venom knows of human history, the good and the bad. "Well uh...for a long time anyone who wasn't heteronormative and/or cis gendered was...demonized." Displeasure leaks over him and Eddie grits his teeth. Faint memories of being shoved into lockers for crushing on a football player coming to the forefront of his mind. Middle School was a terrible place. "They still are by some people, but most of the world loves and accepts them now." 

 

**_They celebrate because they were hunted for their love._ ** Ropes of shadow coil around his arms and torso in a tight hug.  **_We know that feeling._ ** Eddie takes a tendril in hand, smiling when it morphs into claws and links their fingers together.  **_Are we gay?_ **

 

Eddie snorts, defining their relationship by human standards seems ridiculous, but he'd be a liar if he said he hadn't wondered what bracket they fall into. "It's a little complicated, even for humans, Vee. You don't really have a gender so I guess by humanity's standards you would be non-binary or maybe gender fluid. As far as sexual preference goes, are you attracted to anyone other than me?" 

 

**_No. I am Klyntar. We are as our hosts are. Desire what our host desires. Many of Earth's creatures fluctuate gender and sexuality. We do not see what difference it makes._ **

 

"I guess it matters to us because we were persecuted for so long. Recognition and acceptance and all that. You'd be a great spokesperson for the community." Eddie chuckles, pulling Venoms face closer with his free hand. His phone lands on the table, an article about the San Francisco Pride Parade open on the glowing screen. "Is this why you're asking?" 

 

**_Yes…_ ** Venom murmurs, almost sheepishly.  **_I am not a man by your species terms. We are not, as you say, a heteronormative relationship. Do we belong at pride?_ **

 

Eddie is quiet for a few minutes, pondering that question. Do they? Xeno relationships have yet to be recognized as anything other than deviance. After so many alien attacks on the world humanity had learned fear and hate for most things that come from the sky. He supposes it is quite similar to what many of those in the community have endured. "I don't think they have an acronym for monster fuckers yet, bud." 

 

**_Not a monster._ ** Venom glares at him. 

 

"That's a compliment, trust me." He stares at his phone for a moment longer before facing his other fully. "Do you want to go?" 

 

**_It could be...fun._ **

 

"Then we'll go. I don't know of anywhere else a bisexual dude and his alien goofriend belong more." Venom trills excitedly, snatching the phone back up. "What are you doing?" 

 

**_Research. I wish to know what humans would call us._ **

 

_ Names, probably.  _ Eddie thinks bitterly, but he buries his apprehension in favor of basking in his lovers discoveries. 

 

~~

 

"Venom, darling. I love that you've been doing research, but I am  _ not _ wearing this out of the house." Eddie scowls at his reflection. The studded harness across his chest accentuates his pecs wonderfully, drawing attention to his nipples. Skin tight black leather clings low on his hips, caressing the curve of his thighs and calves, ass completely bare and on full display.

 

**_Why not? You look mouthwatering._ **

 

"Yeah, that's the problem. I'm not trying to get fucked by every top in the tri-state area." He palms his hips despite himself. He  _ does _ look delicious, but he's really trying not to draw attention to them today. "Tone it down babe. Maybe spring for pants that cover what they're supposed to." 

 

**_We will eat anyone who touches you._ ** Venom growls, but the costume twists over his skin regardless of the artists disappointment. Morphing into a pair of just as tight black pants and a black crop top with the word  _ 'taken' _ in white block letters across the front.  **_Better?_ **

 

Eddie smiles, heart leaping in his chest. "Perfect babe. Even if I'm not usually a crop top guy." He slips on a pair of black leather boots to complete the ensemble, posing a little in the mirror for Venoms benefit. 

 

**_Perhaps we should stay in._ ** Venom rumbles, head rising from Eddie's back to look him over with their own eyes. 

 

"Thought you wanted to see the parade. There'll be food trucks." Eddie grins as his other lathes a wet trail up the side of his neck with their tongue. "You want street tacos, dontcha?"  Venom hums, rife with indecision. 

 

**_Tacos. Then you._ **

 

"Deal." Eddie laughs, snatching up his phone and keys. "Say, have you thought anymore about what you identify as?" He pauses, one hand on the doorknob. 

 

**_We find the idea of non-binary appropriate for our bond. We have been both and neither with you._ ** A blush creeps up Eddie's neck at the mention. Nothing weird about sticking your dick in the murder pudding, right?  **_You are...nervous._ **

 

Eddie rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah...I've uh never really been super open about my sexuality. I wasn't hiding, but I wasn't announcing it either." Venom pools over his chest, face settling inches from his own. 

 

**"No one has to know anything we do not want them to know. We do not need their validation if they do not accept us as is."** Their foreheads touch and Eddie pulls his mate closer, sighing in contentment when muscled arms surround him. 

 

"I know, babe. We've got us." 

 

**"Always."** Venom kisses him, tongue pressing past his lips to steal his breath before melting back into his clothes and skin. 

 

**_Now show us how we celebrate our love on Earth._ **

 

"Yeah, yeah alright." The human sighs, adjusting his pants to better hide his piqued arousal. "Maybe we both need this."

 

~~

 

Eddie was right, they  _ did  _ need this. They had found a spot with a great view, slipping easily into the crowd lining the street. Venom had insisted on an ice cream cone while they waited and Eddie could hardly complain with the heat. Lapping at the double chocolate fudge already attempting to melt away they scanned the crowd. Bright colors surrounded them, some people waved rainbow flags while others went all out with extravagant costumes. Venom fired question after question at him. 

 

**_Why rainbows, Eddie? What do the colors mean? What about the other flags? Are all of these people part of the community? Why is that person dressed that way? Can we dress that way?_ **

 

The human did his best to answer, consulting Google when his others curiosities surpassed his own knowledge. It turned out to be an educational way to pass the time and Eddie felt less and less like an imposter. Someone tugged lightly on his hand, jerking them back to reality. 

 

"Excuse me, sir." The little girl peered up at him, ice blue stare unnerving among her soft features. "Would you like a pin?" In her raised hand sits a white pin proclaiming free hugs with a rainbow in the backdrop. Eddie knelt, feeling Venom watch the exchange with the same attention they gave on a hunt. 

 

"Free hugs, huh?" He smiled, eyeing her t-shirt offering  _ 'free sister hugs'  _ in multicolored letters. Her bright eyes crinkled as he took the pin, stringy blonde locks flailing wildly in the breeze. 

 

"Yep. Me and my mommy and daddy and brothers and sister give hugs because some people don't have families to hug them and they might need one." She gestured behind her, waving to a woman a few feet down the line watching them. She smiled politely when Eddie looked her way and they exchanged waves. 

 

"That's really nice. You have a lot of hugs to give out, huh?" He pointed to the bag slung over her shoulder teeming with identical pins. 

 

"Oh yes! I looove hugs!" Blonde hair, blue eyes smiles and it's too infectious to resist. Eddie feels his own lips peeling back to mimic her enthusiasm. 

 

"Do you think I could have another pin? My significant other would love one for themself." She squeals, digging her hand into the bag and depositing three more into his palm. 

 

"I'd like to give you a hug. Is that okay?" The girl squeezes her hands together tightly and shuffles her feet with barely contained energy. Eddie laughs as Venom presses for him to embrace the small figure. 

 

"I'd love a sister hug." Her tiny arms squeeze with more strength than he expected, releasing and then pulling him back again before letting go completely. 

 

"The second one is for your other. Bye!" She waves then runs back to her mother, giggling and smiling like she'd just met a super star. 

 

**_The tiny snack is...cute._ **

 

Eddie snorts, pressing one pin against his chest for Venom to mold against them and dropping the rest in a pocket.

 

_ Yeah, she was cute.  _ He glances down to the family, smiling and exchanging hugs with people nearby.  _ Good family, glad she has that.  _

 

**_She gave us a hug for me too. We...enjoyed that. Recognition._ **

 

Eddie smiles, tucking his free hand into another pocket so they could hold hands without raising suspicion.  _ It was nice. This is nice. I'm happy we're here together.  _

 

**_I am happy too, Eddie._ **

 

~~

 

Venom loved the parade more than Eddie could have anticipated. They bubbled with excitement as each section marched by, fawning over the colors and symbols in earnest. A few floats tossed beaded jewelry into the crowd where spectators made a show of collecting varying shades of plastic. Eddie strung a few over his neck, smiling down at the bright streaks across his otherwise dark outfit. 

 

**_Pretty, Eddie._ **

 

Afterwards, true to his word, they stopped by a rainbow hued taco truck. Sitting on a park bench they watched people disperse as they ate. Some embraced and exchanged information while others met with their groups to continue the party elsewhere. A few meandered off on their own, evening sun chasing them back to their homes. Distracted as they were, they didn't notice someone come up behind them until the man sat uncomfortably close on the bench. 

 

"I saw you at the parade. Kind of hard not to with that tight bod on display." The man smiles, but it sends shivers of disgust down Eddie's spine. 

 

"I'm not interested, man." Eddie slides away from him, taking another bite of taco to keep Venom from screaming out loud. 

 

**_WE WILL DEVOUR THIS CRETIN._ **

 

_ Stay cool babe. Hopefully he'll go away.  _ Eddie tries to comfort his other, but panic is rising rapidly in his chest. 

 

"Awww c'mon. Playing hard to get? You're alone, I'm alone-"

 

"I am  **not** alone." Eddie growls, voice warping into Venoms tone with their rage. He doesn't notice. 

 

"You look alone to me _." _ A hand comes down on his shoulder, squeezes, and Eddie shoots off the bench with a snarl. 

 

"We said **_no_** **,** **you fuck wit."** Razor sharp teeth graze his tongue and his vision bleeds white. Eddie sends thanks to his lucky stars that the sun had drifted low enough that they're mostly covered in shadows and not near any street lamps. Venom coats down his arms, great claws taking over his hands and they grab a handful of the bastards shirt before slamming him against the nearest building. **"No means no."** There's an alley opening a few doors down and they dart into the relative privacy with the creep in tow. 

 

"Woah! What the-" The whites of his eyes shine brightly in the darkness as the man realizes his mistake all too late. His mouth hangs open uselessly as he stares up at Venom's full form. 

 

**"Should have listened the first time,** **_parasite."_ ** The man goes to scream, but Venoms jaws cut him short. An entire head short, in fact. The alien spits the offending appendage out and drops the bleeding body into a broken heap on the concrete. 

 

_ Not going to eat him?  _ Eddie questions, concern about being discovered creeping over their conscious. 

 

**_We don't eat trash._ ** Venom growls, chucking the body and it's severed cranium in a nearby dumpster.  **_Let's go home. I've had enough humanity for today._ **

 

~~

 

Eddie barely has the door closed behind them before Venom is spooling into existence. Claws cup his face, trace across his shoulders and down his sides. "Lose something, dear?" 

 

**_Making sure that slime didn't leave any of his stink behind._ **

 

Eddie gives his other a lopsided grin. "I'm okay, Vee." Eyespots narrow suspiciously. "Even if I wasn't, he won't be a problem for anyone anymore." 

 

**_He made you feel bad. Scared. Ashamed. We should have made him suffer._ **

 

"Some humans are like that. It's not a first for me." Eddie shrugs, kicking his shoes off before flopping onto the sheets. He takes a deep breath, steadying his vocal chords. "Can we stop talking about it for now? I just want to be with you. Forget that fucker." 

 

Venom's mass gathers on the bed next to him, coalescing to form a full, nearly separate being.  **"We are here, Eddie."** The human curls against their form, letting himself relax in their arms and snake like appendages. For a long while they don't speak, simply basking in one another's presence. 

 

"No ones...ever defended me before." Eddie's voice is quiet, a rasped whisper drifting softly over his others chest. "Thanks." Venom hums in response, nuzzling their face in Eddie's hair. 

 

**"You are** **_mine._ ** **I will never let anyone harm you or disrespect our union."** The Klyntar growls, pulling their bodies closer.  **"But that is not what bothers you, is it?"**

 

Eddie gnaws his lip, anxiety clutching at his throat. The entire experience had been unpleasant, but something the shit head had said bothered him more than he'd like to admit. Eddie  _ looked  _ alone. He always looked alone, even if he never truly was. "It's stupid, but...I don't like that I look alone to other people." He places a palm on Venom's chest, gaze rising to meet their opalescent stare. "We can't be like this outside and sometimes it makes me  _ feel _ alone." 

 

Venom is silent, half formed thoughts flitting across their shared conscious. They take Eddie's hand in their own, head canting sideways as they trace his ring finger. A small tendril twirls up the length and then shrinks toward the base to settle in a simple black band. Eddie stares in open shock, tilting his hand to watch the band shimmer in the low light. 

 

"Venom…" He goes to ask what this means, but it's cut off with a kiss. Less heated than their usual endeavors, soft and gentle even as their tongue coils around his own. 

 

**_You are mine. I am yours. Forever._ **

 

Eddie smiles, lacing their fingers together again and surges forward to press his lover against the bed. 

"Forever, my love." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alms for this poor fan who is young and underpaid. Leave a review that I'll silently squee over and never reply to, thanks.


End file.
